


the one who got away

by mirroroflit (volunteer_of_hufflepuff)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Magnus Bane-centric, Magnus is a tad salty, Post-Break Up, Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments, Week 9: Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volunteer_of_hufflepuff/pseuds/mirroroflit
Summary: Tonight, on another cold New Year's Eve tucked away in a New York bar, Magnus just wants to drink to forget.But fate?Well, fate has other ideas..Or: bars are crowded, spilling drinks suck, and particularly so when you spill them onto exes who you haven't seen in years, like Alexander Lightwood.





	the one who got away

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Person A is trying to maneuver through a crowd with a drink, but when someone bumps into them they lose their balance and spill their drink all over person B.
> 
> .
> 
> hope you enjoy my interpretation of this week's prompt!

Outside, the stars sparkle beneath the city fog.

Inside?

Well, inside loud music is crashing against the room: Magnus would be disappointed if it wasn’t.

It is a bar in New York, after all, on the brink of New Years.

Three glasses balance in his hands: one for Magnus, another for Catarina, and the last one also for Magnus.

Ragnor declined to drink further after his second glass.

But Magnus? Magnus, whose ex-boyfriend of two years has unexpectedly come back to the country?

Magnus would very much like to drink to forget tonight.

Pushing through a thrumming crowd with three full glasses becomes impossible when someone elbows him, the drinks all tipping forwards.

He grabs the glasses before they shatter on the hardwood floor and he's banned from this bar for life: so, at least there’s that.

He’s spilt them, unfortunately, on someone next to him: he can’t figure out who, exactly, through the flashing strobe lights.

They turn around with a scowl already etched onto their face: and that's when Magnus downs what’s left of Catarina’s vodka.

Shit.

It’s Alexander Lightwood.

“Apologies,” Magnus says, looking away to push through the crowd again. “I’ll forward the payments.”

Theirs had not been a pretty breakup.

Something about feeling like Magnus never talked to him about his life.

Bullshit. Magnus was great at communication and dealing with his problems.

Which was why he was going to go drown them out now.

Alexander’s eyes widen, still so beautiful even in the bar’s low light. “Magnus - wait.”

But by then, Magnus is already buried in the midst of the crowd.

No thank you.

Yet, for all it feels like the entire city is packed into this tiny space, it is, unfortunately, not a maze.

Magnus is handing Catarina the least battle-worn drink when someone taps him on the back.

Magnus turns around, because apparently he hasn’t learned anything.

It’s Alexander, again.

Magnus hasn’t seen him for three years, longer than they were together.

And he would like to continue to never see him again, so he turns right back around.

“Magnus!”

Magnus turns around once again, subconsciously tugging his jacket closer around his body. “I was trying to be polite before, but no, I don’t want to talk with you in this lifetime, if ever.”

Alec closes his eyes.

“Isabelle is getting married soon,” Alec says, and it’s somewhat quiet and demure. “I thought I would give you the heads up before the invite comes.” 

Magnus' glare is one of ice.

“Anyway,” Alec swallows, “I’ll leave you alone now.”

He walks away, and Magnus ignores the pang in his chest.

Catarina sighs, placing the three empty glasses down and sharing a look with Ragnor.

"Maybe you should be a little nicer to him?" she says. "It's been three years."

"It still hurts," Magnus mumbles.

“All I want,” Catarina replies, "is for you to be happy."

Alec slips through the crowd, and Magnus tries not to linger on the one who got away.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> all comments, kudos, etc. are appreciated.
> 
> magnus was not letting me resolve this he's very stubborn.


End file.
